


Lover of Mine

by Kaiwithak (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, M/M, Omega Yoosung, Omegaverse, Relationship(s), Smut, Suicidal thoughts and actions, alpha 707, assumed cheating, depressed thoughts, heat - Freeform, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaiwithak
Summary: -omegaverse-The RFA is an interesting place, full of alphas and omegas, which are rare.  Many try to get close to the group, wanting to mate.  But little do they know that the members already have their eyes set out.Yoosung Kim has always been considered the average omega. He’s never felt like he’s had any special qualities to make him worthy of being someone’s mate.  Following the death of his cousin, he can’t help but he attracted to his best friend.  Unfortunately, that friend doesn’t see him as anything more.707 had hard a time, struggling to deal with his past after being reunited with his twin brother.  But now he’s finally able to explore his desires. Yet, he’s scared.With trouble looming, 707 and Yoosung attempt to discover themselves.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Lover of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just an introduction with some smexy things.   
> Next chapter is where we really pick up and start with some angst.

The RFA was definitely an interesting place. The leader was a sweet and caring omega man, named V. The woman who had previously ran the organization was no longer in this world, but her legacy lived on. It's could be said that V's bestfriend since childhood, Jumin, an alpha, was somewhat interested in the slightly smaller omega. This made for some very interesting chat rooms, and experiences that the others would rather not relive. 

Recently, they had gained an additional member under some questionable circumstances. Her name was MC and she was a beta, in love with the only other girl in the group, who was also a beta, Jaehee. The two had together opened a bakery that was flourishing. 

Zen was another alpha who was known for his godly looks and amazing acting and singing. At the moment he didn't have anyone, but had taken up a slight interest in another members omegean brother. Unfortunately, at the moment he had no plans of acting on his slight taste for the other white haired boy. Instead, he would focus on getting the boy named Saeran the help he needed to deal with his trauma. Anything else could wait. 

Who did that leave? It left Saeran's alpha twin, Saeyoung, and his omega best friend, Yoosung. Neither of the two showed a romantic interest in the chat room. But behind closed doors Yoosung had lusted for his hacker friend. When he was in heat he would think of the other to help get him through. Seven, on the other hand, had had an interest in MC, being heartbroken when she chose Jaehee. 

Now that MC was out of his list of options to choose from, Seven was forced to explore other options. When his rut came he could no longer think of the brunette girl with gorgeous eyes. Before MC, he wouldn't allow himself to indulge in pleasures like rutting, instead jacking himself off just enough to some porn magazines in order to keep going. His job with the agency and keeping his brother safe had been far more important. 

But now he was no longer working for them. So now he no longer had to push through his primal instincts and work hard. Although, with his omega brother in the same house he had to be careful. Despite being brothers, his pheromones could accidentally his heat. And that was not something either of them wanted to experience together. 

In other words, Seven would have to place Saeran under someone else's care. At first he thought about placing him under an alphas care, knowing they could protect him. Later, he realized that it would be best to be with an omega. That way, he wouldn't get sent into an early heat, and naturally, omegas were caring creatures. This is how he came to the conclusion that Yoosung would be the best fit. 

Luckily, Saeyoung instinctually knew his rut would be coming soon, and quickly. It took all of him not to throw his own brother in his car and speed down the street, wanting to alone. In his mind, he had no doubt that Sae would be okay and wouldn't be triggered by his rut this early, but it still made him nervous. 

Yoosung had been previously aware that he would need to keep an eye on the other omega for the next week. So he was currently setting up his tiny apartment to welcome the other, making sure his guest bed was all ready. 

After he had graduated, Yoosung had moved into another apartment with two bedrooms and an actual kitchen and living area. Working as Jumins new assistant had given him enough money to finally move out of his previous place. The rest of the RFA has said that they had wanted to go out for drinks in celebration of him 'finally becoming an adult'. 

That was kind of a mistake. 

Seven had cozied up next to the small blond, being in charge of him since he was a lightweight. Yoosung had started out strong, acting normally like he always did. That came natural since no matter what Seven was his best friend first. But as he drank more his stupid thoughts had got worse. The closer Saeyoung got, the hotter he felt. His nose picked up on the others scent, wishing he could rub it all over himself. 

Maybe god had randomly decided to give Yoosung a stroke of luck at that moment. He was able to hold off on getting aroused and his drunk mind couldn't sit on one coherent thought for longer than a second. Each time his body came in contact with the others was a heated moment he would soon ignore. 

Although, as soon as Yoosung got home that night he immediately started nesting. It was a mess, he was stumbling everywhere, trying to get pillows onto his bed and extra blankets rearranged nicely. He was suddenly thankful he had decided to call an Uber instead of letting someone who hadn't drank take him home. They would've had to watch him scramble to make everything perfect before finally settling down in bed. 

The next morning Yoosungs body was overwhelmingly hot, slick had already started to run out of his hole, self lubricating for an alpha. It had taken everything in Yoosung not to just grab his favorite toy and abuse his own body till he cried. Instead, he had to roll over and call Jumin, embarrassingly explaining that his heat had started early and he would need the next week off. The older man had been surprisingly okay with it, understanding that this was the first time Yoosung had needed to call in for an unexpected heat, and knowing it was a normal body function. 

If Yoosung had been an alpha in the same position he would've recommended they would from home for the first day or too. After all, Juninho had a business that needed to be kept, and even he couldn't just leave cold turkey. Everything and every worker was most definitely planned and scheduled. Although sometimes accidents were bound to happen. 

The blond boy had spent hours after his phone call with his face pressed into his mattress. As much as he hated to admit it, Jumin's voice was attractive. Calling such an attractive and strong alpha as he was entering his heat probably wasn't the best idea, as it only forced his early heat to come faster. Yoosungs body had shivered in delight as his hand behind him rapidly pushed in the silicone cock. 

For the first day just the sound of Jumins voice was able to get him off. But he had soon realized that the night of his drinking with Saeyoung had left more of an impact than he thought. His body had begun to crave his best friend by the second day of his heat, constantly rearranging his room and bed to something he thought Seven would like. It didn't take long for him to remember that he had one of the older mans shirts in his closet from when he had came over and left it. 

Grubby fingers soon reached for the shirt, holding it up to his nose. It had smelled just like him. Yoosung would never admit that after that he had cuddled the shirt for hours and masturbated while holding it. 

The blond boy stared at the shirt now, as he waited for Saeyoung to arrive with his brother. What does Saeyoung like? Does he prefer red sheets like his hair and cars? What about food wise? I can't just feed him chips all the time, Yoosungs mind thought. Then, he made a mental note that next time he went to the store he would grab some red items. 

A knock on the front door startled Yoosung out of his head. He frantically stuffed the shirt into the corner of his messy closet, quickly running to the front door. 

"Coming, guys!" Upon opening the front door, Yoosung's nostrils were immediately inflamed with the sent of worry. It seemed to be coming from Saeyoung, of course. "Hey hey! Please come on in!" 

The two said their greetings, walking inside the apartment. Yoosung smiles brightly, lightly grabbing onto to Saeran's arm and dragging him towards his room for the next week. The older twin followed behind hazardously, not wanting to venture too far in and have his rut be started early by the smell of the omegas. Luckily, Yoosung was just fine with showing his brother around his new room alone. The two would of course be gentle with each other. 

"You're gonna feed him properly? Not just ice cream?" Saeyoung spoke to his friend as he emerged from the room alone. Of course, deep down he knew the two would be fine, but his brotherly love and traumatic past made it hard to trust easily. He always had to double check everything and ask a lot of questions. 

Yoosung's light chuckle nearly made him jump in his bones. "Of course, I'll take care of him like he's my own brother." The blond boy knew deep down that he would do anything for Saeran, his attraction to Seven made him want to love and take care of anything precious to him. In fact, he might actually become a little too over protective of the younger twin and start treating him like his child. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just worried." 

Yoosung shook his head lightly, reaching forward to pat his friends shoulder in reassurance. He knew Seven must be going through a lot at the moment. 

The pat on the shoulder seemed to bring forward a new problem to the hacker. His body heated up at the light touch, even if it was through the jacket. There's an omega in front of him, one clearly unmated who should know better than to touch an alpha going into rut. But Yoosung had never been the brightest. In fact he smiled brightly at Seven, waiting for him to say something. 

"I-I should go." Seven managed to stumble out, turning and flinging open the door. His nose begun to pick up the scent of the small omega as he hurriedly made his way out. At this moment, he needed to get away from him before he was sent into an early rut and pounced on the other. And maybe it was just Saeyoungs imagination, but Yoosung smelled amazing. Is this what all omegas smell like? 

"Seven! Make sure you don't worry and take care of yourself!" Yoosungs happy voice called from the doorway of his apartment. The sound was enough to make the red haired boys dick jump. He gulped loudly, taking in a breath of fresh air before getting in his car. The other boy was too damn much. 

Hurrying back to his bunker in his favorite car, Sevens mind clouded with lust. All he could think about was Yoosung. Sweet, innocent, naive, little Yoosung. What would it be like to taste and have his body? To claim him as his mate? There was no doubt that Yoosung was one adorable omega, anyone who would get to have him would be blessed. 

Just the thought of pushing Yoosung onto his bed, mounting him while surrounded by his nest was enough to get Seven’s erection throbbing. The whole way back he was overcome with beautiful images he only wishes he could make real. But he didn’t deserve someone like Yoosung, so he knew he’d never be able to act on any of his desires. 

As soon as he got back to his bunker, Saeyoung hurried inside, flopping face first onto his messy bed. Soon enough he was reaching into his bedside table, messily grinding his hips against his mattress. His mind couldn’t help but move quicker as lewd thoughts once agin filled his mind. Subtle hands reached inside of his boxers. 

Maybe god would forgive him for his thoughts if he prayed hard enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments and feedback. I’m also sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, it’s my first time writing about them.


End file.
